vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
130988-for-the-ones-who-missed-the-stream-today
Content ---- Most excited for this one. Going to give Carbine all my money for fancy hair. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- He did say vehicle mechanics though, so there is that... Got my hopes up for flying and epic air battles ect.. Edited September 4, 2015 by Qwarkus | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll even throw OmniBits and Ncoins at them for this. | |} ---- Did some leveling last night.. didn't take to long to get some omnibits so for signature players the drop rates might not be half bad.. still will take some time though.. but at least its there. | |} ---- This should get move love, as much hell as we raised. Thank you for listening Carbine. Please let this be an indication that you want to keep the unique flavor and soul of your game intact. | |} ---- Heh, I agree. I sometimes miss the snarky comments of the graveyard/leveling guy, always gave me a chuckle. I just don't see how people raise a fuss over something like this, either people need to get some thicker skin or not die as often :P. Seems like these days people get offended by the slightest of things. | |} ---- ---- Excellent! | |} ---- ---- ---- Theres probably a lot of hoop jumping between NCsoft and carbine to get it primed for steam...Especially when it comes to the bigger companies. They got two audiences their trying prep accomidations for. So if their plans are to hit steam they'll probably going to do it after the smoke settles with the transitions as well as entering the asian gaming market. ITs a difficult task to tackle to many fronts at one time.. | |} ---- they could just put it on greenlight and see what happens...if they get enough votes its gets on steam...after a bit | |} ---- ---- Which is literally the least clear, clear explanation of what is going to happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly my thinking | |} ---- *hyperventilating* | |} ---- I'm thinking it's more hoop jumping between NCSoft and Valve. NCSoft used to have all of their games on Steam, but pulled everything (only Guild Wars returned) the same time EA did when Valve started requiring games to use the Steam storefront or Steam Wallet for microtransactions, which obviously cuts into NCSoft's profits. If this requirement still exists (I know other F2P MMOs like Rift and ArcheAge both use Steam Wallet when launched from Steam), I imagine that's causing some behind-the-scenes wrangling. Hopefully it gets worked out before F2P launch, because I think that'd be a significant boon to its launch, but I can sort of understand NCSoft not wanting to share Wildstar's revenue when it's been hard to come by in the first place. | |} ---- ---- I think there's a little more to it than that. Frankly, if I were in Carbine/NCSoft's position, I would delay the Steam launch until Christmas. Get F2P up, make sure the influx of players doesn't hurt the server stability, iron out most of the bugs with the store or the new patch as a whole.. and then release on Steam during the holidays when the game is ready for the enormous amount of traffic Steam would send their way. This is what I think they're doing. It would be a blunder to deploy on Steam day 1.. when a lot of those people would expect a 'perfect product', and if you've ever played a video game in your life.. you know patch day is never perfect. I'm pretty sure they're waiting to be sure Steam is a boon for the game, rather than a million negative reviews because a patch wasn't perfect day 1. | |} ---- Oh that is brilliant. As a collector that may be the best news in the stream for me. Together with the holocrypt news that's two small bits of faith restored. | |} ---- ---- Im doubting well see housing here like in final fantasy.. housing is already instanced so I doubt they will pull a fast one on that.. neighborhoods not sure.. if their not instanced however i can see people opting out on using neigborhoods for the problems you mentioned. Knowing carbine theyll come out with a unique system for the neighborhoods.. | |} ---- When time is of the essence, the PR team is only months away from an announcement. | |} ---- ---- Well I haven't gotten any mails whatsoever, so at least you're getting some kind of notice haha. | |} ---- ---- Yes, take the small victories as they come haha. I do enjoy the fact that they just slipped that info into a barely-announced livestream several months after the issue began. One has to wonder if that's the pace of decision making at Carbine Studios. Did it take 3 months for someone to go "yes, you can tell people that we will have grace periods for small lapses?" | |} ---- Eh, I still wish they'd just give it to anyone who played for a decent bit of time while the game was P2P. Seems like it would be far more fair and still reward the people who stuck around. Instead of only a teeny tiny percentage whilst leaving the others to get upset they get nothing for sticking around too. | |} ---- I think it would've been better to have another tier of rewards. The way they have it set up is basically: get awarded for subscribing for 3 months or for 15 months. Something in the middle (eg 8 months) would've rewarded long-term players who weren't around from the very beginning or those who had some breaks in their subscription. I can see Carbine wanting to reward those who have stood by Wildstar from the very beginning, but those who played for extended periods of time and have been subscribed since June have been pretty loyal, too. | |} ---- ---- So you think actual loyal players that have been subscribed since launch don't deserve a special reward because they are a "teeny tiny percentage therefore they don't really matter"? I agree that people who have a few days of lapses or maybe a week should still be getting the Crawler. But just giving it out to everyone who just have a little subscription time and still feel entitled to get something meant to be a top tier reward I really don't agree with and it actually really irritates me, it would just take all the special out of it. I agree with Cantatus that that the other group of supporters should still be getting rewards, but less rewarding than the people who have been really dedicated and supported Wildstar and Carbine from the start with subscriptions. Maybe a pet or something like that.. Edited September 13, 2015 by Qwarkus | |} ---- ---- ----